


Day 1- Fantasy

by Broken_Clover



Series: AU-gust [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: An errant summoning results in Sol having to deal with two obnoxious demon roommates
Series: AU-gust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860388
Kudos: 8





	Day 1- Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Halloween charms. I've been meaning to use an AU with this for a while, so I guess this is a good time.

He’s not sure why he hadn’t cleaned up the chalk outline earlier. A few of the lines had already been smudged by feet walking across it- though he knew the damage had already been done. Maybe using chalk for a summoning circle had been a bad idea in the first place. There were so many little details that needed to be drawn in for it to work properly. At the very least, it made it easy to clean up. A damp sponge did a perfectly good job in his basement-

“Chiieeeeef, we’re out of booze!”

Sol dropped the bucket with an irritated grumble, splashing more water onto the stone. “There’s a six-pack on the top shelf, I just bought it yesterday.”

He reached for the sponge, only to be immediately interrupted again. “But I can’t find iiit!”

“Y’ve got fucking wings, fly up if you can’t reach it!”

“I tried! I still can’t find it!”

“Can you just- !” Sol cut himself off, resigning himself to the idea that he’d have to finish later. Rolling his eyes, he abandoned the cleaning supplies and trudged back towards the rickety stairs. He found a hand drifting to one of the bandages on his arm to tug on the exposed tail of it. He’d noticed it was a stress habit he had picked up recently, but he just knew that there was going to be another headache waiting for him. Knowing him, his roommate hadn’t looked at all, and was just too lazy to do it himself.

Sure enough, Axl wasn’t even in the kitchen, instead draped across the couch like a lazy housecat. He arched his back upon seeing Sol, stretching out and letting his little batlike wings flap.

“‘Ello, chief! Took you forever, thought you wouldn’t come!”

Sol didn’t respond, even as he watched the man roll over into a deliberately seductive pose on his side that just-so-happened to involve his arrow-tipped tail pointing conveniently at his ass. He’d dealt with Axl enough times that he knew the best option was to just walk away and ignore him.

“Chiiiiief-!”

When he entered the kitchen, he found another annoyance waiting for him. “Ah! Just the man I did _not_ want to see!” The frustrated tone was accompanied by a fluffy blue tail that swished back and forth. “How can you waltz in here so shamelessly!?”

“And hello to you too, wolfy.” Sol proceeded to ignore the dog-eared man as well, pulling the fridge door open. “We got any beer still?”

“For the last time, my name is _Ky,_ you slovenly oaf!” In his frustration, he dropped the forks he’d been carrying onto the counter, along with what had to be most of the contents of his silverware drawer. “I don’t understand how anyone can live in these conditions!”

Sol rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll bite, what the hell did I do wrong this time?”

“These aren’t even organized!” Ky sounded appalled at the mere concept. “You have an organizer, but you still manage to have your forks and spoons and knives all mixed together! It’s absolute chaos! How do you know where anything is?!”

“I pull what I need out of the pile.” Even after pushing everything around, Sol couldn’t find any sight of the beer. “Where’s the Pilsner I just bought?”

The wolf-man scoffed in disgust. “The incubus drank it all last night, don’t you remember? Neither of you bothered to fold up the packaging and put it in the proper recycling bin, either!”

He let the door swing shut, and banged his head against it. This was going to drive him absolutely batshit. How did they both manage to be so insufferable in their own special ways? Ky wandered around the place constantly, criticizing how he cleaned and organized things as he attempted to make them more ‘palatable’ with his large clumsy paws. Axl, on the other hand, was an absolute good-for-nothing- well, he was good for a couple of things. Like making a godawful mess and drinking all his beer. It was just like having roommates, except they didn’t pay rent, and no matter what he did they wouldn’t fucking leave.

“Chiii-iief, did you find it?” The faint flap of wings came from the doorway, where Axl was hovering, horns nearly scraping the ceiling.

Sol felt his anger bubbling up. “Fuckin- how did you drink it all already?!”

Axl looked nonchalant. “I was thirsty.”

“So you decided to quench it with alcohol!?” Though Ky looked equally infuriated, the man found it more irritating than reassuring. “Demon or not, we need to have manners! Set an example!”

“Pfff. Settin’ an example?” In the blink of an eye, Axl had flapped over to hang off of Ky, and let his hands rest on the flesh exposed by his low-cut uniform. “Gonna tell me how the skintight leather and hooker boots are ‘classy,’ pretty-boy?”

“-eep!” The man squeaked as he was touched. His ears flattened against his head. “Get your hands off of me!”

“Both of you need to shut the fuck up.” Sol grabbed Axl by the tail and yanked him to the ground. “Well, now we gotta go to the store _again_ and get more alcohol. And Axl, I swear to fuck if I have to go out again tomorrow, I’m sending you back to hell with my bare hands.”

He couldn’t, and they both knew it. If he had some way to banish them, he would have done it already.

Still, Axl threw his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay, yeesh. I’ll be good.”

“ _Sure_ you will.”

“I can only do so much!” He insisted. “Two of us haven’t finished your contract yet. Until we finish what you summoned us for, we haven’t paid off the debt, so we can’t fuck around too much. Literally and metaphorically.” 

Sol pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the tense muscles begin to unravel his bandages again. “Not for lack of trying.”

“Must you two be so crude?!” Protested Ky. “Perhaps I shouldn’t expect much from an incubus, but Sol, you- !” He cut off. “Um...actually, what are you? You’ve obviously not a demon like us, but…”

“He’s a hom- homon- homo- one a’ those artificial humans!” Offered Axl. He pointed to Sol’s arm, where the bandages had unraveled to reveal zigzagging stitches. “See! Never heard of ‘em drinking so much, though.”

He immediately bristled. “I’m _human._ ” The man snarled, ignorant of how his eyes began to glow. “No matter what _That Man_ did to me, I’m still human.”

Maybe he’d been drinking too much lately anyway, but he needed to keep his mind off of things. If he had a clearer head, it probably would have been easier to find Asuka and smash his head in for turning him into this… _thing_ , but his mind was still reeling back from the fact that it had happened in the first place. It was the main reason why he’d ended up trying that reckless summon, when the now-permanent stitches in his skin itched and the sight of his own patchwork body made him want to puke, having a demon summoned to help him seemed like a good idea, even if it was only a lesser summon, with a few drops of blood cast onto the circle. If all lesser demons were like these two, he was definitely never trying it again. But first, he had to get rid of the ones he already had.

Sol didn’t realize he’d startled Ky, who skittered off under the nearest counter. Beastman demons still had some animal instincts, so his anger must have registered him as a predator. Hiding under the counter wasn’t the best strategy for safety, but since he’d summoned them himself, he had to deal with the soul thread tied between the three of them. Even if they didn’t cling to him like needy puppies on a regular basis, they couldn’t be more than fifty feet from each other.

“Aw geez…” When he turned in the other direction, he found that Axl had also slipped away, cramming his body into the space between the top shelf and the ceiling, all the while cradling his tail. “Some demons you two are…”

Well, now he _really_ needed a drink. However, he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to get any further than the living room before he slammed into an invisible wall. So if he wanted to get anywhere anytime soon, it seemed like he had to play nice for now.

Sol reluctantly sighed, and managed a halfhearted smile. He approached Ky’s counter and knelt down. “C’mon. I know you like the sun. It’s good for all of us. Why don’t we go for a walk?”

His large ears were still lowered in submission. “Now you’re patronizing me.”

The smile strained into a thin line. The man tried to remain calm. “I don’t mean it like that. I’m just saying we could use a bit of exercise, and I know you like going out.”

Ky didn’t say anything, but Sol could see the way his ears twitched, trying to decide on how to position themselves. Sol tried to help him decide by placing a warm hand on his head and itching the base of his ears.

He caught the demon looking at him a moment before his expression melted into bliss, tail wagging back and forth. For all his noble composure, Ky had no trouble letting out a contented whine as he was pet. “So are we gonna go for a walk?”

“Alright, I suppose I can forgive you- ahh, right there-”

At least Ky was the difficult one when it came to compromising. The incubus tended to be much easier to deal with.

“Get down, Axl. Can’t get booze with you sulking.”

That alone already won him over, though Axl tried to look serious and unflappable as he peered down. “Y’know, I’d be less sulky with some Danny Missiles…”

Sol grit his teeth behind his smile. “Sure. Why not. I didn’t want to cook anyway.”

“Aww, I knew you loved me, chief!” In one smooth motion, Axl was already snuggling his torso affectionately, although not at all subtle about the way he mashed his face into Sol’s chest. “Promise I won’t drink everything again!”

He doubted that, but Sol could let it slide just this once. At least everyone was getting along. That was a nice feeling. He could get used to-

“Axl!” Ky shouted. “Get your filthy hand off my butt!”

...aaaaand there it went.


End file.
